Nueva Generación
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que la clase 3-E de Kunigaoka cumpliera su mision, ahora ellos mismos se encargana de transmitir las misma enseñanzas que les dejo su profesor a nuevos alumnos, todo gracias al programa "END"
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Seguramente algunos querran matarme puesto que deberia trabajar en mis otras historias, pero es que esta aparecio de repente cx , la maldigo... ok no, pero enserio si les gusta no lo pidan muy seguido, no esta en plan actualizarla pronto. Mientras tanto disfruten, de lo que es, el prologo mas largo que eh hecho hasta ahora xDD

Nueva Generación

Fandom: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Prologo

La manecilla de las horas marco las 7:00 en punto de la mañana y en ese mismo instante la incesante alarma comenzó a sonar, con pesadez saco la mano de debajo de las cobijas y apretó el botón de "off" del despertador, lo tomo para mirar con sus ojos entre abiertos la hora. Se levantó de golpe quitándose las cobijas de encima, tomando la toalla que había preparado con antelación la noche anterior se metió al baño de su habitación, pronto el sonido de la regadera se escuchó y unos minutos después dejo de sonar. La joven salía envuelta en la toalla, sus cabellos negros dejaban gotas por donde pasaba, seco su cabello con la secadora y de la silla de su escritorio tomo su nuevo uniforme y se vistió tan rápido como le fue permitido, sin arrugarlo, cuando termino de peinarse se miró en el espejo, el nuevo uniforme, demasiado formal para su gusto, consistía en una falda tableada de color gris claro, al igual que un saco y además una camisa blanca y con una corbata negra, sonrió, aun si no le agradaba del todo el vestuario, se sentía orgullosa de poder usarlo, después de todo había podido entrar a la gran prestigiosa escuela de Kunigaoka. Tomando su maletín escolar salió de su habitación con la intención de ir al comedor.

Cuando llego, una mujer de esbelta figura y con cabellos del mismo color que la chica terminaba de cocinar.

-¡Buenos días mamá!- saludo la joven mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar.

La mujer se giró, sostenía dos platos, sonrió a la recién llegada mientras dejaba uno de los platos enfrente. -¡Buenos días Sakura!- contesto - ¿Lista para tu primer día de clases?

La joven asintió – Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo con sinceridad.

-Eres una buena chica, estoy segura que no te costara hacer amigos.

Sakura miro a su madre con una sonrisa leve – Eso lo dices porque eres mi madre- hablo antes de continuar comiendo un poco de arroz.

-Vamos hija, solo eres un poco... como decirlo, una persona de poca paciencia- contesto risueña.

La estudiante solo asintió y siguió desayunando en silencio, minutos después recogía sus platos y los colocaba en el fregadero para después partir a la escuela.

\- ¡Que te vaya bien! - dijo la mujer desde el marco de la entrada.

Sakura asintió - Gracias, ¡Nos vemos más tarde, no olvides tus medicinas! - dijo antes de echarse a correr.

La mujer solo sonrió, realmente amaba a su hija.

La entrada al prestigioso instituto le pareció enorme, a comparación con el de su antigua escuela, con temor se adentró al terreno escolar y comenzó a caminar con dirección a lo que parecía el edificio principal, con la boca ligeramente abierta del asombro busco con la vista aquella pequeña mampara donde, recordaba estaba el mapa de la escuela, su rostro se volvió azul al encontrarlo, varios de los alumnos, seguramente de nuevo ingreso como ella, peleaban para poder ver que dirección debían tomar.

-Moriré si decido ir a meterme en su camino- se dijo mientras retenía su impulso de ir a intentar ver el mapa. Suspiro. - "Debería preguntarle a alguien"- pensó mientras miraba pasar a un grupo de chicas.

Con timidez, poco propio de ella, se acercó hasta las estudiantes superiores y las saludo.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo tímida y algo sonrojada, las mayores detuvieron su andar y la miraron divertidas- verán... soy de nuevo ingreso y no sé dónde es mi salón, y como pueden darse cuenta ir al mapa es como una misión suicida- dijo, las jóvenes rieron ante la ocurrencia- ¿Podrían decirme donde está el salón 1-E?

El grupo de chicas comenzaron a mirarla con desprecio.

-Lo sentimos mocosa, pero nosotras no sabemos llegar al basurero así que ¡Piérdete! - contesto una de ellas antes de comenzar a marcharse.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, sus ojos color miel lo demostraban, sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta se acercó a otro grupo de chicas, repitió la pregunta, pero nuevamente la respuesta fue grosera.

-¡Jajaja! Claro que si niña- dijo burlonamente el chico que acompañaba al dueto- Ves aquellos botes de basura de haya- dijo mientras señalaba el lugar con uno de sus dedos. Sakura lo siguió con la vista- solo fórmate detrás de ellos y eventualmente vendrán por ti- contesto mientras las chicas comenzaban a reír.

-¿Podrías dejar en paz a la pequeña?, la estas asustando con esa cara de gorila que te cargas Takeshi- dijo una voz atrás de Sakura.

-Pero mira nada más, ¿Protegiendo a una de tus crías de ratas? - hablo una de las dos chicas

La recién llegada les sonrió, una sonrisa que provoco un temblor en ellos.

-Gracias por el alago- comenzó a decir- al menos no soy una perra como tú, que lo único bueno que sabe hacer es mover la cola y ladrar.

Ante esas palabras los alumnos solo las miraron con desprecio antes de alejarse de ellas, la recién llegada tenía una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¿Estas bien? - se animó a preguntar. Sakura asintió. - ¡Qué bueno! - comento aliviada- así que... ¿Eres nueva en la clase E? – la menor asintió – Supongo que Terasaka-sensei no les dijo sobre el no acercarse al edificio principal- suspiro con resignación.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a su superior.

La recién llegada, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de color café claro, vestía el mismo uniforme con la variación de que llevaba un suéter de color amarillo claro en lugar del saco. – Como decirlo...- comento nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha- a los alumnos del edificio E nos consideran el "escalón más bajo de la torre".

-Es decir que me esforcé tanto para terminar en la peor clase- contesto.

La castaña soltó una carcajada - ¡Tranquilízate! Tus calificaciones no tienen nada que ver con que este en la clase E, es mucho más complejo que eso- explico- Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakurada Hayami – y extendió su mano.

-Sawada Sakura- contesto correspondiendo el gesto.

Hayami sonrió sinceramente -Un placer conocerte Sakura-chan... y será mejor ir yendo al edificio E.

-¿Y dónde está?- se animó a preguntar la pelinegra. Hayami mostro una sonrisa traviesa y con el dedo índice señalo la base de la montaña, Sakura siguió con la mirada la dirección señalada y de pronto su rostro se puso de un color azul.-¿Estas de broma... verdad?

-Temo decirte que no... por eso debemos darnos prisa... una invitada de honor no debe llegar tarde a su ceremonia de iniciación y alistamiento – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba con dirección a la entrada de la montaña.

Exhausta, aun no empezaban las clases y ella ya se quería regresar a su casa, miro a su acompañante quien sacudía su falda como si nada, estaba fresca como ensalada

-Lo lograste Sakura-chan- festejo alegre al ver como se levantaba- No te preocupes, al final terminas por acostumbrarte bastante rápido a subirla y bajarla – sonrió

-Es fácil para ti decirlo

\- "Y se acercan tiempos peores... Dice la biblia"- dijo una voz atrás de la menor

Hayami sonrió al reconocer la voz, pero su expresión cambio a una molesta al ver la palidez en la que había entrado su acompañante.

\- ¡Tarado, la asustaste! - recrimino al recién llegado

El chico solo se encogió de hombros – Así que ... Terminaste ayudando a una nueva recluta.

-Tuve que, los del A estaban acabando con ella

El chico se paró enfrente de la de nuevo ingreso y le sonrió calurosamente logrando que Sakura se sonrojara – Perdóname por espantarte, no pensé que el día hubiera empezado tan mal para ti – dijo. Sakura solo asintió. – Me llamo Sousuke Inoue no dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando lo necesites

-Soy Sakurada Sakura, un placer.

-Me temo que hasta aquí puedo acompañarte Sakura-chan- Interrumpio Hayami- ¡Bienvenida al edificio E! -dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse

Sousuke la miro y rio por lo bajo- Haya-chan tiene razón, ahora depende de ti, nos veremos después Sakura-chan- Dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de la pelinegra.

Sakura solo pudo observarlos marcharse, miro a su alrededor y noto como los demás alumnos también comenzaban a recuperar el aliento y adentrarse al edificio, ella hizo lo mismo y camino a la entrada, después de subir al primer piso, comenzó a buscar su salón, al encontrar con nerviosismo se adentró y busco un lugar vacío al fondo y al lado de la ventana, dejo su portafolio escolar en el perchero que tenía el escritorio y ella tomo asiento.

Un nuevo ciclo esta por comenzar y con ella una nueva clase de asesinato.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente ve la luz este nuevo capitulo. espero les guste.

Capítulo 1: El primer día de clases: Ceremonia

El rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta resonó en toda la oscura oficina, quitándose el saco y dejándolo en el perchero que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, suspiro mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y sacaba el celular del bolsillo del pantalón, lo desbloqueo y la intensa luz neón de la pantalla alumbro su rostro dándole un aire siniestro, ya que aquella sonrisa que posaba en sus labios no podía significar nada bueno, de pronto, el leve sonido de campanilla se escuchó, miro el aparato que lo provocaba y aquella leve luz roja, con la misma sonrisa apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto amable

\- Han llegado los resultados de los exámenes de admisión a Kunigaoka- respondió la voz de una mujer a través del aparato

\- Ya veo, - contesto – Envíalos a mi correo electrónico y una vez hecho puedes tomarte el resto del día libre

\- ¿Pero Akabane-san…?- comenzó a decir la secretaria.

-De ahora en adelante es mi trabajo como secretario de educación hacer la selección de los alumnos

-Lo sé, pero Karasuma-san me pidió…- comenzó a explicar

-Sara- llamo con voz firme él peli rojo- En mis cuatro años que llevo como secretario ¿Me he equivocado al momento de hacer la selección de alumnos? – pregunto

Solo se escuchó un suspiro – Nunca ha tenido ningún error…. En ese caso se lo encargo… nos veremos mañana- dijo a modo de despedida la mujer.

Karma sonrió satisfecho, encendió la computadora que se encontraba en el escritorio y espero a que el sistema arrancara posteriormente entro a su cuenta de correo electrónico encontrando ahí el e-mail que le interesaba recibir desde hace unas horas, lo abrió y descargo la carpeta que se encontraba adjunta al correo, su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Tengo la ligera sensación de que este año estará lleno de sorpresas en la clase E- menciono juguetón- te daré mucho trabajo Nagisa-kun- menciono bajo mientras abría la carpeta recién descargada y comenzaba a revisarla.

Dio un ligero brinco al escuchar su tono de llamada, miro de reojo el número que aparecía en la pantalla y sonrió maliciosamente antes de contestar.

\- ¿Los tienes? – pregunto una gruesa voz a través de la bocina del aparato

\- ¡Hola!.. ha pasado un tiempo Karasuma-san… Yo me encuentro muy bien gracias por preguntar- dijo juguetón

-Karma, déjate de juegos ya no eres un mocoso, compórtate como el adulto que eres- pidió

-Aún recuerdo aquellos tiempos de la escuela, cuando era nuestro profesor y se preocupaba por nosotros- dijo con falsa voz dolida. Desde su lugar Tadaomi solo rodo los ojos fastidiado

-Karma- suspiro con cansancio – si esto se va a convertir en rutina cada año pediré que te quiten el cargo y se lo daré a Terasaka, estoy seguro que me dará menos dolores de cabeza que tu

El peli rojo bufo molesto – Ya no aguanta ni una broma- suspiro resignado – como sea, ya he mirado la lista de los alumnos

-¿Y…? – pregunto

-¿Cuál es el número máximo de alumnos para la clase E?

-Treinta y cinco ¿Por qué preguntas? -Tadaomi se ponía cada vez más ansioso

-Pues prepárense para recibir a treinta y cinco nuevos alumnos

-¿Estás seguro? Porque de ser así sería la primera vez con grupo lleno

-Si me pide mi opinión deberían ser más, le pediré a Ritsu que me ayude a descartar cinco más, tengo cuarenta opciones… Creo esta generación puede ser tan buena como lo fue la nuestra- dijo.

Y esas palabras llenaron de altas expectativas al ex militar.

Sakura observo marcharse a sus superiores, miro alrededor y noto como los demás alumnos de su grado recuperaban el aliento y entraban al edificio, decidida los imito, subió al primer piso y busco su salón, miro adentro y vio como los lugares iban siendo ocupados, con pasos vacilantes se dirigió al último lugar de la última fila al lado de la ventana, hizo de ese asiento su lugar, miraba entretenida a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros, encontrando diferentes características desde aquellos que bien se veían inteligentes hasta matones y uno que otro casanova. –"como es que todos nosotros terminamos en la peor clase"- se preguntó mentalmente. "Tus calificaciones no tienen nada que ver con que estés en la clase E" recordó las palabras de Hayami y suspiro.

-¡Vaya! Ese fue un gran suspiro- dijo una voz a su lado.

Sakura giro levemente la cabeza para ver a quien le había hablado, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Qué se supone estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto- no ibas a irte a estudiar al extranjero o algo así

-Si bueno, hice los exámenes de ingreso a varias escuelas- comenzó a decir el chico castaño, mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar de a lado- pero ningún examen me intrigo tanto como el de Kunigaoka, así que decidí venir a ver de qué se trataba tanta prueba psicológica.

El recién llegado miro a la chica y le sonrió, sus cabellos castaños están revueltos y cubrían una parte de su frente, además, su uniforme estaba un poco desordenado, era alto y de ojos color miel.

-¡Vaya!- dijo con algo de asombro- eso explica por qué hubo preguntas que no entendí en el examen.

-No era algo bastante obvio y no me sorprende que no lo hayas notado Saku-chan- dijo divertido

La pelinegra solo lo miro con algo de enojo y soltó un bufido – No es mi culpa no ser un genio como tu…. Señor sabelotodo

El chico solo amplio su sonrisa - "Señor Taiki sabelotodo" para ti- la chica solo rodo los ojos- y no es como si lo supiera todo, por esa razón estoy aquí- hablo sonriente – Pero si soy sincero, me alegra ver un rostro familiar en toda esta extraña escuela.

-¿Por qué dices que es extraña?- pregunto esta vez curiosa – Es cierto que el que nuestra clase este en esta montaña es raro… pero parece más como una especie de jerarquía intelectual o algo así.

-Así que a ti también te trataron como basura allá abajo- aseguro el chico- y es por eso que es extraña, a ningún maestro pareció preocuparle y los alumnos superiores de la clase E parecen estar acostumbrados y no parecen solo alumnos normales, aunque eso puede ser solo mi imaginación.

-"Estar en la clase E no tiene nada que ver con tus calificaciones" – cito Sakura – Fue lo que me dijo un estudiante de segundo- respondió a la curiosa mirada de su amigo.-

-Esto se vuelve interesante- comento Taiki – Pero lo mejor será esperar a que nos digan que es lo que sucede en esta clase

Sakura asintió mientras se acomodaba para prestarle atención a la mujer que acababa de entrar a su salón.

Sus ondulados cabellos de un color verde aqua se movían con gracia ante cada paso que daba, al llegar al salón indicado, abrió la puerta corrediza y saludo a las personas que se encontraban dentro.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo al entrar y dirigirse a uno de los escritorios que se encontraban en el salón. Los demás devolvieron el saludo, algunos con las mismas palabras y otros con un simple gesto. Tomo su lugar en su escritorio y miro la carpeta con la lista y demás datos de los que serían sus nuevos alumnos, suspiro cansada al abrir y hojear los reportes.

-¡Hey Kayano!- hablo un hombre de piel morena y de facciones bruscas, sus cabellos eran castaño oscuro, media aproximadamente un metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros, además de que poseía un cuerpo bastante voluminoso. – Supongo este año lo tendrás difícil – comento en tono burlón.

Los demás presentes dirigieron su mirada a la pequeña mujer, esta solo volvió a suspirar, cerro la carpeta y se levantó, tomo la carpeta y se dispuso a salir.

-No te preocupes Terasaka, después de todo eres TU mi profesor auxiliar además te toca darles Educación Física…. ¡Buena suerte! - dijo la última frase de manera burlona mientras abandonaba el salón.

Leves risas comenzaron a escucharse en la sala de profesores, mientras Terasaka se acercaba a su propio escritorio a verificar lo dicho por su compañera, gruño al verificar dichas palabras.

Kaede suspiro segundos antes de entrar al salón del 1-E, entro de forma elegante, llamando la atención de los alumnos quienes rápidamente comenzaron a tomar sus asientos, llego hasta el centro del salón, coloco la carpeta en el escritorio y finalmente alzo la vista para conocer a sus nuevos reclutas, suspiro una última vez antes de hablar.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- saludo- Mi nombre es Kayano Kaede y seré su profesora titular este año escolar- informo- como primer paso pasare lista para después ir a la ceremonia de inicio

Ante esa información algunos jóvenes comenzaron a protestar, Kayano ante el bullicio se aclaró la garganta- si tienen una duda hagan el favor de alzar la mano- y ante esas palabras todos guardaron silencio, solo una mano se vio alzada y Kayano le dio la palabra a la chica de cabellos castaños.

-¿Nos dará tiempo en bajar para llegar a la ceremonia del campus?-

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de bajar de la montaña? La clase E tiene su propia ceremonia de inicio, esta se realiza en el patio que se encuentra detrás del edificio- explico. - Si su duda era esa pasemos al pase de lista- dijo mientras abría la carpeta y comenzaba a decir uno a uno los nombres de los treinta y cinco alumnos- parece que nadie falto a su primer día, en ese caso salgamos al patio. - dijo con una sonrisa.

La mayoría de los alumnos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir detrás de su maestra titular, Taiki y Sakura se miraron entre ellos y copiaron la acción de los demás, así que también abandonaron el salón. No paso mucho cuando finalmente llegaron al patio, en el frente había una especie de tarima y un atril con un micrófono, un poco más atrás había varias sillas algunas ya ocupadas por lo que seguramente era el profesorado del edificio. Sin embargo, lo que sorprendió y llamo la atención fue que los demás alumnos ya se encontraban formados como si de militares se tratasen.

Kayano los formo en dos filas, una de mujeres y una de hombres, después se colocó a un lado del grupo y asintió. De pronto, un hombre ya mayor y que vestía de traje negro y camisa blanca subió al estrado y se colocó atrás del atril, carraspeo un poco y hablo por el micrófono.

-¡Buenos días reclutas! Mi nombre es Karasuma Tadaomi - dijo con voz gruesa. Ante estas palabras los de primero se desconcertaron- ¡Bienvenidos sean a un nuevo año de su programa de entrenamiento, a los alumnos de tercer año, espero estén preparados para enfrentar su último año de entrenamiento, a los de segundo, finalmente están a la mitad, continúen esforzándose para subir aún más alto y por último…- dijo mirando al grupo de nuevos alumnos- a los de primer año… como es costumbre en este sección de la escuela comenzare preguntado… ¿Alguno sabe cómo es que la Luna termino así?- pregunto mientras señalaba al cielo donde una pequeña luna en su fase de cuarto creciente eterna se mostraba.

Los nuevos alumnos se miraron entre ellos, Taiki y Sakura solo esperaban a que alguien respondiera lo obvio, de entre todos, un chico sin pedir palabra contesto.

-¡Un maldito meteorito choco contra la Luna y destruyo el setenta por ciento de ella!- contesto de forma confiada.

Los demás alumnos asintieron. Sin embargo, Tadaomi tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo, atrás de él, los profesores trataban de aguantar la risa y uno que otro alumno de grado superior maldecía al pobre e ignorante mocoso.

-En efecto, esa es la versión "oficial" pero me temo que la verdad es un tanto más oscura y perturbadora, es por esa razón que pido silencio hasta que termine de relatar la historia. - informo antes de dar un largo suspiro. - Hace 10 años, existió cierto personaje al que a partir de ahora llamare como el "terrorista", quien por algún tipo de accidente, termino destruyendo la Luna, obviamente, ese hecho le fue informado a los grandes políticos a nivel mundial puesto que el "terrorista" amenazó con hacerle lo mismo a la tierra en un año, sin embargo, dio una oportunidad para evitarlo, y esa fue que le permitieran ser el profesor de una clase en específico, de esa forma, el ministerio de defensa ordeno a los alumnos de esa clase que asesinaran al que en ese tiempo fue su profesor.- iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por un voz

-¡Deje de intentar vernos la cara de idiotas anciano!- grito molesto.

Karasuma iba a decir algo, sin embargo, de pronto el sonido de algo ser tirado al piso llamo la atención de todos, los alumnos del primer grado rompieron filas para alejarse lo más posible de aquella chica que mantenía en el suelo al joven desafortunado que había hablado antes, la chica de cabellos largos y castaños mantenía pobre chico con el brazo torcido y además ahorcándolo con la corbata del uniforme.

-¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?- pregunto con voz dulce al pobre chico que estaba a punto de asfixiarse.

-Clarisse- llamo uno de los maestros- suelta al pobre niño, ellos aún no saben nada, y si mi memoria no falla tu reacción fue similar

La castaña se sonrojo, pero soltó su amarre y se levanto para después alejarse y regresar a su lugar junto a sus compañeros del tercer año. Karasuma solo suspiro.

-Como pudieron notar – retomo la palabra– nada de lo que se diga en este lugar es un juego o una broma, además de que todo lo que se diga es de máximo secreto, así que si ya lo han entendido… ¡Bienvenidos al Programa de Entrenamiento de Asesinos de Elite de la clase E!


End file.
